Momo Hanakai
| Romaji = Hanakai Momo | Race = Reincarnated Devil Former Human | Gender = Female | Nicknames = | Hair Color = White | Eye Color = Blue-Green | Equipment = Reversal Magic (Formerly) Applause Wall | Relatives = Unnamed Parents | Affiliations = Kuoh Academy (Third-Year High School Student) Student Council (Formerly) Sona Sitri's Peerage (Team Sona Sitri) D×D Underworld Heaven Grigori | Status = Alive | Ranking = Middle-Class Devil Bishop | Voice Actor = Mikako Komatsu (Japanese) Ashleigh Domangue (English, Season 1-3) Erika Larsen (English, Season 4)}} Momo Hanakai is a third-year high school student at Kuoh Academy in Class 3-C and one of Sona's Bishops. Appearance A young beautiful girl with white hair and blue-green eyes. She mostly wears a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. Personality Momo is shown to be very caring towards her teammates. She originally had a liking towards Yuuto Kiba but has begun to have a crush on Genshirou Saji which she affectionately calls "Gen-chan" ever since witnessing his battle against Issei. Momo has a love rivalry with her junior Ruruko Nimura who is also in love with Saji. History Momo has known about the Sitri clan since her childhood mainly due to her father being of a high post in a certain company that is affiliated with the Sitri clan. At some point before the series, she was reincarnated into a Devil by Sona and joined the Student Council in the process although the reason for doing so is unknown. Plot Birth of the Breast Dragon Emperor She appears in Volume 3 when Sona introduces her peerage to the Occult Research Club and later assisted in maintaining the barrier around the Kuoh Academy during Kokabiel's attack. In Volume 5, she assisted her master in her Rating Game against Rias Gremory where she and the other Bishop, Reya Kusaka, created a barrier that surrounds the battlefield to conceal their master's actual location. She was also the one that finished off both Issei Hyoudou and Asia Argento after helping Saji weakening Issei by stealing his blood and using Reversal Magic on Asia's Twilight Healing, changing its healing aura to an offensive aura, eliminating herself at the same time. The Heroic Oppai Dragon In Volume 9, she went to Kyoto along with the second-year students of Kuoh Academy. When the Hero Faction attacked Kyoto, she and the second-year members of the Student Council were ordered to guard the area at the Kyoto Station and the hotel they were staying at. She and the second-year members of the Student Council are later seen talking to Saji, telling him to not to push himself too much. In Volume 10, Momo and along with the Sitri group took part in Sona's battle against Seekvaira Agares and her peerage in a Rating Game under Scramble Flag rules which they won. In Volume 12, during the battle in the Underworld against the Khaos Brigade, Momo and her friends soon faced off against Heracles and Jeanne from the Hero Faction. The Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions In Volume 14, she receives an Artificial Sacred Gear and she aids in the rescue of the kidnapped first-years of the Occult Research Club. In Volume 16, She, along with the rest of the Student Council participated in the meeting for the formation of D×D. In Volume 17, Momo took part in the experience day for her master's the newly built school, Auros Academy. Later when the school was attacked by Qlippoth, Momo teamed up with Irina to fend them off. In Volume 18, Momo along with the rest of the Student Council participated in the Christmas Project. In Volume 19, Momo competed against Xenovia Quarta for the place of Student Council President, she later joined the fight against Ewald Cristaldi's group of Exorcists along with the rest of the Student Council, Dulio Gesualdo, Griselda Quarta and Yuuto Kiba. Although they had some difficulty as they were told not to kill anyone unless necessary to not further increase their resentments towards the alliance. In Volume 20, the team D×D managed to the location of the stolen flouting city Agreas, Momo and the rest of the Sitri group along with Dulio and Griselda were sent in first as a diversionary unit to take it back where they fought against members of Qlippoth. In Volume 21, the Sitri team were sent to the Underworld to stop the rebels led Bedeze Abaddon, who was trying to push the blame of the corruption of the Rating Game onto the Bael clan. Afterward, Momo and her teammates left to join the war against Qlippoth's army, led by Apophis in the direction of Japan. Powers & Abilities Demonic Power: Momo has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells. Magic Talent: As a Bishop, Momo possesses enhanced magical abilities. She and Reya were able to create a special barrier to hide Sona's presence during their Rating Game against the Occult Research Club. *'Reverse' ( ): A type of magic that turns the effects of any power or object into it's opposite. She first used it to turn Asia's healing aura into an offensive aura to eliminate both Issei and Asia during their Rating Game. Flight: Being a Devil, Momo can fly using her wings. Equipment Applause Wall ( ): Momo's Artificial Sacred Gear she received from Grigori. It takes the form of a pair of bracelets that has the ability to create barriers at will within a certain distance. Trivia *Momo's given name (first name) is the Japanese word for "peach" (桃). *Momo's family name, Hanakai (花戒), means "Ring of flowers". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Devil Category:Kuoh Academy Category:Sona Sitri's Peerage Category:Bishop Category:DxD Category:Former Student Council Member